Many different types of authentication systems exist today, such as fraud detection systems used in internet commerce and voice authentication used to process enrollment, verification and voice sign transactions and image recognition systems. However, while variations of voice authentication are available, the solutions do not leverage the core communication content available to communication providers nor do they leverage a meta voice signature that includes both voice biometric information and identity tracking intelligence information.